Hush Little Sister
by Nightingale2004
Summary: What would happen if Klaus was a girl? What would happen if she had the power to compel her siblings? What would happen if the compulsion broke and they find out that Klaus is actually the youngest? Possessive and over protective, her siblings sought her out. but it is much harder to find the person your looking for, when that person doesn't wants to be found. does not follow plot
1. Chapter 1

"As she sat there sketching with her dirty blond hair pulled back and angelic features she seemed almost peaceful. But with her dark blue eyes opened and bloodstained dark red lips curled back, she looked like the devil."

-Elijah Mikaelson

"My sister is an enemy you do not want to cross, an enemy you cannot win against. In all of my years of life, I have never seen anybody triumph against her. I don't have to threaten you about her, her meer presence will."

-Rebekah Mikaelson

" My sister is ruthless and cruel. She is the one that made are name infamous. She stained it red with blood. She ripped empires apart just because she doesn't have the right color to paint with. She is a monster. But all those reasons are why I love her."

-Kol Mikaelson

"People quake with fear at the mention of my name because I have the power to make them afraid."

-Klaus Mikaelson

" When she looked at me, it was in the way of a predator, toying with its prey. When I looked in her eyes, I saw blood raining down on towns and cities. And I knew in that moment that she would be the one to kill me."

-Elena Gilbert

 **This story I have been preparing for a while. it is more of a love threesome between Kol, Finn, Elijah, and Klaus.**

 **Rebekah will most likely be a protector of sorts and be a little less possessive of her then the boys. there will be sexual content in here just a warning.**

 **please leave a review and a like, the reviews always light up my day.**

 **the actors do not be long to me.**


	2. The fire that destroyed her soul

Elena Gilbert woke up, with a groan. Feeling fire spread throughout her whole body. As she sat up to rub her swollen eyes, she noticed she wasn't alone. Infact there seem to be two other girls here. Know she just must figure out where " here" is.

"wh-where am I?" Elena stuttered to the people surrounding her

They seemed hesitant to respond. Probably in fear of her reaction.

" Were in Bulgaria," Responded the girl on her left. Her dark green eyes alight with fear.

Elena felt a since of dread come down upon her. She had a suspicion of why she was here, why the girl on her right looked like she wanted to eat her, and why the girl on her left looked like she will be going through the worst pain imaginable.

" Why are we in Bulgaria," Elena asked with fear clear in her tone.

This time nobody answered her. She swallowed harshly and brought her knees to her chest, looking at the bright blazing fire. She knew tonight is the night she is going to die.

Around fifteen minutes later, a woman carried a bowl to the alter, right in the middle of all three girls. The bowl was dark brown and had a strange white glow to it. For some reason, the bowl frightened her beyond anything that had happened that night, which was really saying something.

As Elena looked at the women more closely, she could feel an air on her. Similar to the air on Bonnie, but much darker and thicker, where Bonnie's feels like sunshine and flowers, the women's felt like pain and misery. And that is when Elena realized what stood before her.

" Wh-why are you doing this?" She asked with confusion and fear clear in her tone, because for the life of her, she just couldn't understand why this witch would go against everything she stood for.

As the witch's eyes met her and gave Elena a wicked smile, she only whispered three words, that drove shivers up her spine.

" Because, I can."

As Elena gasped and looked lost for words, the witch smirked and continued to mix whatever that is in the bowl up.

As the girl on the left gave a scream of pain and the witch in front of her just laughed.

" What, what did you do to me?" The girl asked with tears and pain shone clearly in her.

" When you were knocked out, I put a spell on you to keep you from transforming," The witch said with a distracted tone.

Elena felt her eyes widen and try to imagine how much pain she must be in.

" You're a monster," Elena declared with spiteful hate rolling of her tongue.

As the witch opened her mouth to respond, another voice beet her to it. This voice was silky, with a British accent that Elena can imagine anybody falling head over heels, just to hear it.

" Now, now, Elena, didn't your parents ever teach you to have manners."

As Elena and two of the other girls slowly turned around to look at the voice, the witch had a giant smile on her face, when she heard it. As Elena made eye contact with the women that she was told stories about, she could hardly believe that this woman, right here was the monster that monsters fear.

The women had wavy dirty blond hair, with dark blue eyes, and high cheekbones, that could cut glass. The women also had full cherry red lips, that was pulled back into a smirk.

"Klaus," Elena breathed with a strong urge to flee and fear entered her heart.

Klaus's smirk turned into a wicked grin, and her dark blue eyes glittered with mirth and untold horrors she planes to unleash on Elena.

" Hello, Elena," Klaus started with an unusual calm voice, " You remind me so much of your two ancestors before you."

And once again, Elena could not help the violent shivers that rocked her body.

 **Thank you all for reviewing and waiting for this update. I could not think of anything, this just popped into my head.**

 **If anybody has any ideas for this story, please, I'm begging you, please tell me.**

 **The originals do not belong to me.**


	3. to kill, we must find

Damon was pacing back and forth on his custom red carpet, gripping a glass of alcohol, while Stefan was consoling a motionless Elena on the love seat. Elijah and Finn were on the long couch vertical to Stefan and Elena, Kol was looking out the window with his hands behind his back, being oddly silent. Rebecka was around Mystic Falls, probably shopping and spending their limitless credit cards.

" So, what you're saying is, that while we have been waiting and planning for Klaus to here, she just magically decided to have her little sacrifice in a different continent." Damon was shouting by the end of his little angry and sarcastic rant.

To answer his question, Elena merely nodded.

" The right question is, why did she change the location so suddenly to the full moon?" Finn asked, with his hand clasped together.

" Maybe, she was nervous that we would try to screw the sacrifice up?" Stefan added in with his own nervous but slightly optimistic opinion.

" Klaus does not get nervous, she gets angry, and when she gets angry, she plots." Kol said, suddenly turning around.

The look on Kol's face would have anybody else running for the hills. It was a face of deep anger, and he looked like he was struggling from tracking down his little backstabbing sister and ripping her head clean off her shoulders.

Elijah can feel his own anger rising, rushing and twisting and turning into something so much darker. He could still feel his hope for his sister starting to crumble and he wondered if he ever saw her would he be able to kill her?

Elijah quickly snapped out of his thoughts, when Kol spoke,

"we have to find her." In a quiet whispery tone.

As everybody's attention snapped onto Kol, Elijah understood. Elijah understood the dark need to kill his sister. The need to see her look as helpless as they felt.

" Why the hell would we try to find the thousand-year-old psycho?" Damon asked with disbelief in his voice, a little confused sounding to.

" We need to kill her, end her tyrant." Finn responded back, his voice weak and a little dazed.

Damon was ready to say no, no way in hell. Why would they want to seek out a crazy bitch with anger issues that, not to mention, can kill almost everybody? But then his gaze drifted to the still unresponsive Elena. And he suddenly remembered the worry and fear that placated him when Klaus took her, and the relief and mind consuming joy that he felt when she was found at his door step unconscious, but alive.

Damon asked himself," why should he feel that overwhelming fear and she shouldn't?" And with that his mind was made up.

" I'll call witchy, tell her to come here as soon as possible." Damon said, before doing just that.

As Bonnie stepped out of her car in front of the Salvatore boarding house, she couldn't help but contemplate why she was here, before she could read to deeply into it, she opened the door and steeped in.

" Damon" she yelled out, knowing she didn't have to, she just felt like it.

" In here." She heard Damon respond, from the back parlor.

As Bonnie went into the parlor, she asked,

" What did you wan-," the words died in her throat when she realized the friend that she had been worried for and felt physically sick for, was in the room alive.

" Elena," Bonnie whispered with relief, now knowing that one of her best friends was safe and relatively unharmed.

She looked her Elena up and down before finally asking what Damon wanted.

"I need you to do a locater spell, witchy," Damon responded with his signature smirk.

" Who for?" Bonnie asked, with her lips pursed and arms crossed.

After her question everyone suddenly avoided her eyes. Bonnie felt confused and asked again.  
" Who for?" Bonnie repeated, a sickly feeling coming to her stomach.

" We need a tracking spell to find Klaus, to kill her." Elijah finally responded. He spoke with sadness in his voice, but with confidence.

Before her head could catch up with what he said, she found her mouth already answering back for her.

" Okay," Bonnie said with firm and steel in her tone.

Elijah only nodded back.

When Bonnie got everything set up and was sitting in a circle with lit candles surrounding her, she spoke.

" This spell will not say her exact location, only the town and city she is in," Bonnie said.

Everybody just nodded their heads, and only then when Kol slit his wrist for the blood to flow onto the map, she started.

"hvor er hennes blod, hvor hun ligger og sover,hvor er hennes blod, hvor hun ligger og sover," Bonnie said firmly over and over again.

" That's not possible." Finn stated, with confusion in his voice.

As Bonnie opened her eyes and saw the location, she felt her eyebrows knit together in puzzlement. Because where the location was found, it just was not possible.

As Stefan opened his mouth to speak, Rebecka suddenly busted through the door.

" You have to come and see this." She said with fear and horror clear in her British voice.

When everybody looked at each other, then went outside to see what the commotion was about, They stopped and felt dread in there stomach.

What they saw, was a dead matt, with a note on his gutted heart, right next to him.

As Bonnie put a hand to her mouth, to unsuccessfully try and stop her tears, she whispered what everybody else was thinking.

" My god, who could have done this."

As Finn bent down and gently and tenderly picked up the note, he only whispered eight words, before everybody realized. The location on the map was correct.

" Didn't your parents teach you manners, sweetheart."

Unseen by all, even Stefan, Elena felt a tear trickle down her check in memory from those words, the words that still haunt and torment her soul every day and night.

Klaus has arrived in Mystic Falls.

 **Well aren't you all lucky. Two updates in one week, probably the only time that is going to happen. Hope you all liked this chapter. I would love if anybody had any ideas for me to use for this story.**

 **The characters do not belong to me, I only won the female Klaus.**

 **female Klaus's face claim is Candice swanepoel, just picture her with dark red lips.**

 **The language that Bonnie means where is her blood, where does she lie and sleep. the language is Norwegian.**

 **Please leave a review, they always brighten my day!**


	4. Eventually, the truth will come out

**_2 weeks later_**

Finn wondered what exactly had come to this moment, come to a moment where he was waiting for news from a witch about how to kill his sister. Wondered time and time again if she could have been redeemed. Than he remembered the way the blond baby vampire's eyes filled with tears, remembered the hope in her eyes slowly crushed when she could not hear a heartbeat nor smell any blood in his system.

 _(He remembered a thousand years ago, dark blue eyes burning and sobbing as his sister looked down at her brother's body in her arms)_

Finn was quickly brought out of his thoughts when a clearly powerful witch spoke,

" I'll need the blood of a family member, for this spell to work."

This plan was risky. They planned on linking Niklaus with another creature, than killing the being, ultimately killing his sister as well.

Finn quickly sliced his wrist open with the knife provided for him, then held his scarlet wrist into the bowl to mix with the other ingredients.

Soon the witch started chanting into a language long forgotten. Over and over until her eyes flashed open wide and her breath came out into short panting gasps. He could smell his food source, flooding out of her nose and ears.

When the old witch got some what of her composure back, she asked in a hush whisper,

" did you know?"

Elijah narrowed his eyes at the witch and asked,

" know what, Mrs. Charlovet?"

It was clear in his voice that he was not asking a question, but demanding a response.

" did you know that your sister can compel you?"

Every occupant in the room went still and slowly turned there wide eyes to the witch.

" what did you just say?" Surprisingly, Rebekah was the one to answer that. Elijah took the time to look at his younger sister. She had her blond hair pulled into a braid bun, with her baby blue eyes sparkling with confusion and anger.

Sitting next to her was Stefan Salvatore with Elena Gilbert pressed against his side, with the older Salvatore on the other side of her. On the cream love seat was where Finn and Kol were sitting, while Elijah himself was sitting on the the ground next to the witch in his service.

Elijah was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when the witch replied, a little shaky,

" the magic that is blocking this spell, is very old and was used on all of you, the magical signature is identical to Nikalus's compulsion."

" can you show us what we were compelled to do?"Inquired Kol, his tone taking on a mystified and confused feeling.

" yes."

As all of the Original sibling sat up a little straighter, they prepared themselves for the worst. Because when Nikalus was involved, the worst was always the case.

 _They were all transported to a place where they recognized it to be the place they went to when they were first turned. They all shared a glance, they knew what they were about to see would be hard._

 _A booming laugh came from behind the corner of the sand wall they were transported in front of, a young dark haired male came flashing after a young blond female. Kol and Rebekah instantly recognized it to be them, what they couldn't remember however was ever being happy after they were turned._

 _" what do you think Nik called the family meeting for?"_

 _The younger Rebekah asked. The family that was watching all flinched back when they remembered that Nik was Niklaus's favorite nickname from her siblings._

 _" why does our youngest sister do anything? If Elijah, Finn, and me had our way she would be locked in her room, all safe." Kol responded back to the young Rebekah. The people that were watching took a deep breath through there nostrils and slowly let it out again, they questioned themselves however, youngest sister?_

 _As the Original sibling followed there past selves into what looked like the living room, they saw Kol and Rebekah take a seat on the furniture as they watched a past Niklaus_

 _Walk back and forth in front of the family, they could see past Elijah and Finn watching her worriedly._

 _" little one, tell me, what is wrong" Elijah asked in a stern voice trying to get her to voice her thoughts._

 _The present people watching exchanged curious looks and furrowed eyebrows._

 _" you know I love you right?" Niklaus asked, bitting her lip._

 _The original siblings from the future had to ask themselves when had they last heard her say that to them._

 _" of course, darling, your belong to use, now tell us what is wrong." Kol replied back. He had steel in his tone along with dominance and possessiveness._

 _Everybody from the futures eyes went wide. They just had a feeling about what Niklaus was about to do._

 _Niklaus took a deep breath, then turned to face them. A tear ran down her cheek and she let it go.Looking into her sibling's eyes she spoke,_

 _" you will forget that you love me more than a sister, you will forget I am the youngest and think I am just younger than Elijah, you will despise me, you will question your love for me, and you will never think about loving me in anything more than a sister. As of right now you will forget that I bear your marks and you will forget that I belong to you."_

 _Robotically her sibling responded her instructions back to her, she let out a sob, then pulled herself together._

 _All of her sibling closed there eyes than opened them. Elijah frowned and asked,_

 _" Niklaus, should I be worried about what you are planning."_

 _" of course you have to be worried, Elijah, it's our bastard sister we are talking about."_

 _Niklaus smirked a weak smirk, than turned her back and started walking toward the doors, as she opened them she called back,_

 _"And I hope you don't forget that."_

The original sibling's eyes opened. It took them a little less than seconds to figure out what to do next.

" what do we do." Rebekah asked, fury and betrayal in her tone.

Elijah clenched his jaw and responded,

" I think it's time our littlest sister figures out what happens when you don't tell the truth and compel us."

Kol added darkly,

" I think it's time we clipped our littlest hybrid's wings and teach her she is ours."

Finn, eyes dark with plans of punishment, nods and says no more.

The Mystic Falls gang in the room all shiverd and almost felt bad for Klaus.

Miles away a thousand year old female wakes up with sweat pouring down her face and dark blue eyes flecked with gold filled with fear.

 **Thank you all for reading! Hope for more reviews and ideas! It means so much to me. I will try and update every week,but one story at a time. Thank you all for your positive feedback though!**


	5. Flicker down in the dark

Klaus frantically called all of her close contacts to confirm what she feared most,

They found out.

The compulsion placed on her siblings by her was broken and now they were on a manhunt for her. The countless seconds questioning what to do next was already enough time wasted. She figured that if she left and went somewhere remote, they wouldn't find her until the next few centuries or so.

She should of known that life was not that simple.

In all of her thousand years of living she has never felt dread like the fateful moment. The ache in her chest that went away when her compulsion on her mates where removed and the emotions on the marks placed on her were a good sign she would not be going anywhere.

As Klaus made her way to her black Lamborghini, she thought of all the ways the meeting would go down. None of the results where good.

As she started to drive down the road to where she knew the exit to Mystic Falls was, she couldn't help but smirk when she saw the tree in front of the Salvatore boarding house. Her siblings all recognized her signature killings, so it wasn't a big surprise when the sought a way to kill her.

As the car made its way down the road and towards the entrance sign, Klaus began to feel a stirring in her chest. Her eyes widened when she identified what exactly had brought that on and went to turn around.

What she didn't know, was that she was a few seconds to late.

A loud explosion sounded when Klaus's car flipped over. The fine car went up in flames, a millisecond later Klaus stepped out of the ruined car with dread in her stomach of what she would find on the other end, or who she would find.

That's when her life changed forever.

Standing on the opposite side of the car where her siblings all with furious expressions. As always, Elijah standing slightly in front with the rest a few distances between them.

Klaus felt her heart droop and her throat dry, her dark blue eyes instantly trying to find her way out.

" Don't bother."

Klaus winced at the darkness etched into Elijah's tone, she knew that all her siblings were going to be like this.

" You see, even if you were able to get around us, you would be faced with dozens of compelled creatures to not stop fighting you until their death, you wouldnt get far until we get back up again."

Finn was the one to explain, his voice low and thick with anger. Klaus forced herself to swallow, she can feel the emotions from her marks.

" Did you really think you could keep it from us for the rest of our immortal lives?"

Ah, there was Rebekah, with scorn and disbelief reflected in her tone. Klaus barely suppressed a flinch, she should have known that Rebekah was not to be underestimated about her beliefs.

" Good thing we found you, darling. You look like you missed us lots. Our little mate, all on her own. Not for long. You can come here with us the easy way or the hard way, which would you like it to be,little sister?"

Klaus knew that she shouldn't have responded to Kol's question. What her reply was, angered her siblings deeply.

" I'm not coming with you. I am a independent women and can take care of herself. What we had is in the past and you all mean nothing more than siblings to me," she cried out.

Her siblings froze, the silence making it's self known with every panting breath she takes.

Than Elijah starts laughing, his loud chuckles filing the silence between them.

" Than I guess, it's the hard way. Daniel,would you please?"

Klaus felt her eyebrows come together in confusion, then a searing pain came from the base of her neck. She felt her legs start to buckle, only to be caught in strong, muscle arms belonging to Finn.

" Wh-What did you do to me?" Klaus slurred, eyes already drooping.

It was Kol who answered, the sound getting farther and farther away in her own ears.

" sh, sh, we gave you a small dose of vervain and wolfsbain. We knew you wouldn't fight us directly because your wolf yields to us and your vampire is extremely submissive, so we had to find a way to stop you from hurting yourself. Now go to sleep, darling. Because when you wake up we are going to explain the new rules and punish you for compelling and lying to us."

Klaus Mikaelson fell asleep in that moment, with her brother's arms around her and a comfort she hasn't had in nearly a thousand years. Any yet, dread pulled in her stomach for the unknown.

Maybe if she payed closer attention, she would have felt her marks softly glowing in the dim light of the street.

 **So soory for the lack in updates. I was supposed to update than forgot which book. I feel really bad. Thank you all for your support and likes. The support is amazing. If you have any and I mean ANY suggestions for this books, please let me know. I will take literally anything. Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter. I'm not to impressed in how it came out, so sorry for that. Stay safe,**

 **Nightingale2004**

 ***plot bunny's, plot bunny's everywhere***


	6. Authors note

**Although this is not an update, I am currently writing the next chapter.**

 **What has been brought to my attention through DMs is that my summary needs work. If you all have any suggestions for a new summary, please leave it on the reviews or DM me.**

 **Thank you so much and I'm so sorry for the wait,**

 **Nightingale04**

 **P.S. if any of you have any ideas for the actual story, that would be great to.**


	7. AN

Hi guys! * nervously chuckles* well it's been a long time. I am having unfortunate writers block and everything. Do any of you guys want to see something? Any ideas would be great.

Again I am very very very sorry for not updating for the past few months, thank you guys for all the support, I have seen the comments and the likes!! When I first started I literally thought nobody would see it!!! Thank you, all of you so so much!!!

I will post in the month of December. That is a guarantee, I don't know when, but I will.

Thank you, and so so sorry again

Nightingale04


	8. Morning dawn

It wasn't the burning warmth that awoke her from her slumber, nor was it the heavy shackles that were chained upon her the skin of her wrists. No, what woke Niklaus up were the body parts of other beings on top of her. The heavy weight almost crushing her and four people surrounding her from all sides, she testily shook the chains wrapped around her and hissed when a slight burn came. Not just Vervain, Wolfsbane aswell.

The noise must have been louder than she thought, or they were just being a light sleeper, she heard groans and moans come from her elder siblings.

Klaus instanly froze, not wanting to wake them up before making multiple plans to get out of her confinement's. However, luck was not on her side as Kol's oak orbs slowly opened. When he did awaken, he nuzzled deeper into Klaus and she felt a grin forming on her skin.

"Best night of sleep I had in a while, darling." He whispers against the unblemished skin of her kneck.

Before she could reply, she felt two other pair of arms heave themselves tighter around her, and she knew that her other two mates were awoken.

"Well isn't this cozy," Finn smirked, looking at her as she layed there.

" indeed, though brothers, it seems like we have much work to do today," Elijah replied, with a smirk of his own, his grip just a little bit firmer.

" we have to deal with our misbehaving little sister, I presume?" Rebekah guessed, Klaus was slightly startled, she hadn't heard her wake up.

Klaus lightly tugged on the chains bounding her, she hissed when she felt the vervain and wolfsbane rub against her skin. The slight burn almost welcomed, until a firm hand settled around her wrist, stopping her from burning herself more _( she didn't want to think about the other alternative why)._

" Oh? And what behavior have I taken to, to need a punishment?" She replied back with gritted teeth. This whole situation was out of her comfort zone. She was Niklaus Mikaelson, Original hybrid, the monster that monsters fear and yet she never felt more like a little girl then she did now.

Elijah's jaw clenched, his already dark oak eyes darkened to a near pitch black making Klaus's inner vampire and werewolf whine and submit. She tried her hardest to keep challenging him, but when he snapped the chains of her wrists and placed her on his lap with speed only a Original vampire could accomplish, she quickly melted back into her elder brother's chest.

She heard a quit rumble almost like amusement come from Elijah and when she looked up she found him already looking down at her with the rest of her sibling grinning to themselves.

" I think you know what you did, little one" He finally replied calming down slightly since her little sass moment.

He was right, she did now what she had done ( _how could she forget)_ she wanted to test how much they knew however.

" And what have I done exactly?" She raised her eyebrows, trying to hide her shaking and being brave looking into her enraged mate's eyes.

" You lies to us, compelled us, you hid your mark, you played a bigger role then who your nature suggest you be, therefore putting yourself in harms way." Finn replies back with an intense stare, Klaus couldn't help but feel relived. They didn't know the most important part.

" Please, I'm the Original hybrid, I can not die."

There was a moment of silence and then she felt there carfully placed amusement die and become something infinitely more deadlyer. She felt nothing. And that was a very bad thing to feel in a time like this.

" oh darling, after we are done with you, you'll feel like you're dying when you not with us."

And judging by the emotion coming across from her mates and fiercest protesters, she could already feel that their words rendered true.

 **Hi guys!!! Sorry this is such a short chapter, I am leading up to a big next chapter, though. I want to say that I very shocked about the amount of followers I have, I can not thank you enough. I know that by not updating for a very long time a lot of people lost faith. I think I'm back to writing this story though. I am working and updating my other story's as well and am proud to say that I am almost finished with a chapter for two of them!!! Thank you all so much for you support.**

 **If any of you guys have any ideas for this story, please let me know, I want to know what you guys want to see in this story!!!**

 **And again thank you, you have instilled so much happiness and confidence into my writing!!!**

 **Keep writing and reading,**

 **Nightingale2004**


	9. Speak out Against the Light of Dawn

The first thing all of them did was get up from the bed. it was unusually large and Klaus knew that she would be sleeping in it with the rest of her mates for all the times they spend here.

The second thing that occurred was that Elijah, being the douche that he was, decided that he wanted to cook all of them breakfast. Now, it would be so bad if only he wasn't doing it shirtless. Placing her plate down, Finn took careful notice to make her pieces of pancakes were bite size so she doesn't choke. And of course, Rebekah had to take a handkerchief and wipe of the remnants that remained on her face.

Kol was in the living room, making calls to mostly all of there allies. it wouldn't surprise her to know that her enemies were all taken care of in a matter of days.

When Breakfast was over, they made there way into the living room, plopping her down onto his lap, Elijah leaned his chin on her shoulder and started kissing along her earlobe. Stiffing and quickly pulling away, Klaus couldn't help but ask,

" What in the name of the seven sins of hell are you doing?" Klaus's british accent got thicker and more noticeable when she felt uncomfortable. Unfortunately, that is exactly what was going on.

" Oh relax, darling, he is just reinstating his mark," Rebekah looked up from her magazine and answer. fixing her with her light blue eyes.

Klaus's eyes went wide and she quickly moved from Elijah's lap when he was distracted by playing with her hair.

" Oh, no, no, and no. He will not be scent marking me."

Scent marking was almost as permanent as actual marking. the scent of her mate will warn everybody else away, especially because they would tell that her mate would be originals. the scent was almost impossible to get off, ad trust her, she had tried.

" Oh, love, you say that like you have a choice," Finn suddenly spoke up from across the room, not so enraptured as his book as she thought he was.

And suddenly the thoughts of escape in her head became a lot louder each passing moment.

—

Rebekah had no idea what Klaus was thinking when she made them forget their connection. everybody seemed so at ease now that there wasn't so much tension around.

She knew that Klaus was slippery, and she knew that Klaus would one day escape.

Her thought turned a dark path when she thought of Klaus going anywhere without them. she was a fragile little girl and she needed her most violent protecters to protect her.

Not many know this, but with their mother shunning Klaus and her father beating her, Rebekah became the only parent she really had. the only one she can talk about girl stuff with.

And remembering the small blond headed girl, with dark blue eyes and a set of gold surrounding her pupil, not yet unleashed upon the world, Rebekah swore that if Klaus ever got away, she would drag her back and chain her to them if necessary.


End file.
